


The Princess

by Conreeaght



Series: Incarnation of Mischief (Loki Month) [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jotun Lady Loki, Loki Month, Loki is a pretty lady, Possible Thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess has come from Jotunheim to Asgard.</p><p>Written on the occasion of <a href="http://lokimonth.tumblr.com/">Loki Month</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wrote for [Loki Month](http://lokimonth.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt is _Your Favourite Loki_ and my fave one is (Jotun) Lady Loki.
> 
> Translated from Polish by [Ino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin)
> 
> Also on <http://why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com/post/75592177667/the-princess>

For many weeks Asgard was preparing to welcome the representatives from Jotunheim. Nobody, especially the Allfather, trusted the giants who proposed peace negotiations by themselves. Only because as the sovereign he was supposed to be understanding, Odin agreed for this meeting, however at the day of Jotun dignitars' arrival he enhanced all the guards.

It was expected for the enormous blue skinned minister wearing horned helmet, as the Asgardians perceived their perennial enemies, to come. That's why a blackhaired beauty was a big surprise probably for every courtier waiting in the throne room.

"Her majesty, heir to the throne, princess Loki", announced one of the giants wearing elegant robes.

The warriors standing at attention have parted immediately and a slender woman, not much younger than prince Thor who was accompanying the royal couple, came to the fore of the entourage.

Princess made few steps and elegantly lowered veil covering her face. The whole room filled up with exclamations of surprise. Even Odin raised the eyebrow expressing his astonishment.

Loki didn't resemble any member of her retinue. Even though she was tall, her height couldn't be compared to any of surrounding her giants. Milk-white skin, emerald eyes, for sure, didn't count among jotun beauty canons. For Asgardians, on the contrary, she was just admirable – in graphite fur and a golden tiara with small horns she was wearing proudly on her beautifully vaulted forehead.

At last, she approached the monarchical throne and litered ceremonially.

"My father, the sovereign of frosty Jotunheim, king Laufey gives you, Allfather, and your noble family, his sincere regards" she said and bend to look straight at Odin. Her musical voice spread all over the vast chamber but, probably in a magical way, in everyone's ears it sounded like a sensual whisper.

 

Princess' days were filled with hard work. Negotiations with Asgardians, who were convinced they deserved everything, dragged unbearably. Hosts were trying to compensate her unpleasant moments spent in company of clerks by numerous feasts and balls organized in a golden castle by queen Frigga herself.

At a circle of Asgardian aristocracs Loki settled in much faster than her courtiers. King Laufey took care of daughter's education by fetching the greatest teachers from Vanaheim. The princess was renowned for impeccable manners and eloquence. Eventually that was the reason why she was called the Silver-tongued.

That night however, she left the reception much earlier, not by herself, but with the crown prince accompanying her. Thor belonged to such young men who were amusing her. So charming, so sweet. He was just as an ice hound's puppy - following her around, trying his best to be chivalrous.

After a long walk and observing breathtaking, starry sky, she let him see her to her apartments. She said goodbye just with a brief nod, by the look in his eyes seeing that he wanted something more. There's going to be time for this later, though.

She closed the door carefully and let dark green dress to lower down her arms, onto the hips and then to the floor. Along with it the illusion protecting princess' body has fallen. It turned to golden dust and dissolved in the air.

With a sigh Loki covered her body with a snow white fur and looked into the mirror. It was so easy to deceive oneself. Only a little bit harder than, having her as a guest, Asgardians who probably wouldn't welcome her that warmly knowing her navy blue, covered with markings, face.

She was proud with her inheritance, that gave her any possible magical talent, she really was. But who would've look in the red eyes of a beast without a spark of disgust or fear?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: [why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com](http://why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
